White Lie
by adoringambrose
Summary: We spend our whole lives waiting for the punchline, but what happens when we realize it was all a joke from the beginning? Watchmen AU in which Edward Blake still isn't capable of love, but comes pretty damn close. [trigger warnings of domestic abuse, Edward is portrayed just as vile, but the canon rape scene is void in this fic. Story takes place in the 80's instead of the 40's]
1. I Just Want To Sell Out My Funeral

When I was younger, my father always told me stories about he and my mother and when they fell in love. He would reminisce on memories of her every chance he got and it excited me for the future. He would talk about their first date and suddenly it didn't seem like she was gone anymore. He would speak of her as if she were still here just to keep her alive to him somehow. Sometimes I could see the pain in his eyes when he would look at me because the older I got, the more I looked like her.

He'd be lying if he said everything between them was perfect, but after she died, he forgot all of the bad things. The good always outweighed the arguments and sleepless nights. At some point, he stopped being bitter and decided to be happy instead. Growing up, I couldn't wait to have a love like theirs filled with laughs, children, and an unbreakable love that shook me to the core despite little things such as said arguments and sleepless nights. He never found anyone else to take her place, but maybe that's what eternal love does to someone. Maybe that's what it did to me.

Edward Morgan Blake was nothing if not revolting. He managed to make an enemy out of everyone he'd ever met, but at least he was consistent. He had landed more women than anyone else I'd ever known, and he wasn't afraid to let everyone know it. He was cocky, reckless, and if you rubbed him the wrong way, you were apt to leave the premises in a body bag. He had a way of inflicting fear on even the bravest of people.

Despite all of that, Eddie was also endearing when he wanted to be, contrary to what you might want to believe. He was charming and witty and everything a girl shouldn't fall for, but it was never a choice. You didn't choose to love a man who was despised by most of the world. You didn't choose to love a man who had you wrapped around his finger and used it to his advantage. You don't choose to love people, it just happens. It wasn't an option, it was a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't shake, but maybe I never truly wanted to.

The thing about Eddie was that he made life exciting. When I was with him, I lived life on the edge and the adrenaline alone was what kept me alive. When my daily routine began to bore me, when my schedule was the same everyday, when I knew exactly what I was going to do from the time I woke up to the time I fell asleep at night, Eddie popped into my life and gave me a run for my money. He showed me a side of life that I didn't even know existed.

I'd be lying if I said Eddie was the man my father would be proud of me loving. I'd be lying if I said Eddie was compassionate and sensitive. I'd be lying if I said he never lost his temper. But I would also be lying if I said he didn't care about me, and for him, caring about someone took so much. He lived a life that nobody else could duplicate. He was brave, he was adventurous, and he cared about justice. Eddie saw the world in color while we all saw it in black in white. He saw everything for what it really was when we were too scared to. Eddie never sugar coated anything. What you saw was what you got. Now tell me, is that so bad?

We had bad days, we had really bad days, but we also had some great days that I wouldn't change for the world. When you're young and dumb, anyone you fall for feels like your forever, and I thought Eddie was mine. Hell, he might've been, but I'll never know now.

If you're looking for a love story, this isn't it. If you're looking for a happy ending, look elsewhere. And if you're looking for a comedy, well you're too late.

The Comedian is dead.


	2. When You Fall Asleep Tonight

April 13, 1981

—

My 21st birthday was something I had been awaiting since I could comprehend what turning twenty-one meant. Legally consuming alcohol, getting hit on by strangers in bars; it sounded ridiculous to be excited over things such as those, but I couldn't wait. I was finally a true adult and the possibilities for my life now were endless, especially with three years of college already under my belt.

That night, my girlfriends and I got all dolled up and hit up a hole in the wall bar that everyone in town seemed to fancy. Being freshly twenty-one, my hand was shaky when I handed the bouncer my I.D., but after a few moments of looking it over, he handed it back to me and gave me a small smile.

"Happy birthday, welcome to the club." He chuckled, letting me and my friends through the front door.

When we stepped inside, my eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. There were pool tables, loud music playing over the speakers, and liquors of all sorts neatly lined up behind the bar. Sure it might've just been a bar to any other person, but to me, tonight, it was freedom.

The girls and I sat at a round table in the corner of the bar and ordered a round of drinks. Since it was my birthday, several people in the general vicinity were offering to buy me birthday drinks and shots of all sorts and of course I couldn't decline. After about an hour or so, the alcohol was setting in and I was loosening up quite a bit. I was talking amongst people and dancing with others and then my eyes caught a man staring at me from across the room at the bar top.

My eyes weren't the best with far away vision, but I could tell that he was attractive. He sported a mustache and five o'clock shadow on the rest of his face paired with nicely kept sideburns. As I walked across the bar, I noticed that his hair was dark brown in color, but it was beginning to grey just slightly at the sides. It was subtle and for whatever reason, it enticed me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I teased him, scrunching my nose as I giggled.

His eyes were as dark as his hair, and when they met mine, I was instantly in a trance.

"Trust me doll, even if I had a camera, there's other things I'd rather do to you." His voice was deep and his words sent a rush through my body. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or his charm, but I felt my cheeks burning hot. "So birthday girl, huh?" He asked, motioning to the pin that my friends had put on me earlier in the night.

I nodded my head at his question, and when I felt brave enough to speak again, I did.

"Twenty one." I grinned, leaning in closer to him. "And I must say that I'm far from disappointed with the way my night is going."

"Twenty one." He bit his lip and flicked the ashes off of his cigar that was sitting between his index and middle finger. "It's about fucking time some young pussy started coming to this shit hole."

I was taken back by how vulgar the man was, yet I didn't find it to be a turn off. He probably expected me to turn on my heels and walk off after his comment, but to his surprise, I playfully rolled my eyes and snagged his drink from the bar top.

"And what makes you think this young pussy wants anything to do with some old dick?" I scoffed, dipping my fingers into the glass to retrieve an ice cube to chomp on.

The man raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair, bellowing out a laugh as he took a drag from his cigar.

"I fucking like you, kid." He winked, causing me to shift awkwardly. "But I can tell just by looking at you that you haven't been touched properly in quite some time."

His fingers danced along the hem of my skirt and against my skin, causing me to let out a soft gasp. My legs trembled, but I didn't dare move.

"Sit down." He demanded in a normal tone.

I didn't know what came over me, the alcohol, the lust burning inside of me, but I did as he told me and sat down on the stool next to him and he went back to tracing his fingers against my leg. His fingers moved higher this time, finding their way under my skirt and up my inner thigh which instinctively made me spread my legs for him. He must've felt the heat radiating off of me because he let out a faint growl of approval before he pushed my panties to the side and slid his finger up my slit.

"Oh god.." I whimpered softly, biting the palm of my hand to keep myself quiet.

Our eyes met as his thumb brushed over my clit while his index finger slowly eased into me. If I had known his name, I'm sure I would've moaned it right then. My hips rolled against his finger, but he instantly stopped his movements, shaking his head at me as he did so.

"Don't you fucking dare." He scolded, causing me to quietly whine but I nodded my head. "Good girl." He smirked, licking over his lips as he began to pump his finger in and out of me.

My toes curled inside of my shoes and I bit down harder on my palm while he sipped on his drink like nothing was happening beneath the bar top. After a few moments, I felt another one of his fingers easing into me. I buried my head in my hands and felt myself quickly nearing my release each time his fingers curled inside of me.

"Look at me." He muttered, knowing I was close by the way my body was tightening around him. "I want to see your face when you cum for me." He growled.

Again, I did as he told me and looked his way. I felt my body trembling as his fingers pumped inside of me at a rough and quick pace. Every now and then his thumb brushed over my clit which just pushed me closer to the edge.

"Please.." I begged him quietly, biting my bottom lip.

A wicked smirk appeared on his lips as his thumb rubbed at my clit quickly, his fingers pumping into me quicker and harder than before and in that moment, I felt utterly helpless and controlled by this man who I didn't even know.

"Cum for me, birthday girl." He muttered low, and that was all it took for me to unravel.

I came so hard that my vision blurred, the alcohol probably not helping my case any. My lips parted and my mouth trembled, but no sound came out until a few moments later when he withdrew his fingers. I whimpered just softly enough for him to hear and he crookedly grinned at me as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked the juices off of them.

I felt my entire face redden at the gesture and bit my lower lip as he hummed out at the taste.

"You taste sweeter than any fucking birthday cake I've ever had." He winked, standing up from the bar stool.

"I do?" I cleared my throat, looking up at him towering over me now. I hadn't noticed how tall he was when he was sitting, but now that his body was over mine, I felt utterly microscopic.

"See for yourself," he smirked.

The man leaned in, roughly tilting my head up in his hand before he pressed his lips against mine and darted his tongue along my lips, demanding entrance. I didn't fight it, I couldn't even if I tried. My tongue met his and I moaned into the kiss. I had never tasted myself before, but he was right, it was sweet.

Before I could react to anything else, he was pulling away from me and tossing his cigar into the remainder of his drink. When he turned to leave, he smirked at me and gave me a wave.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He winked.

"W-Wait.." I stammered.

He looked over his shoulder, waiting for me to spit out whatever it was that I wanted to say.

"I never got your name." I mumbled shyly.

He chuckled at my response and rubbed his hand over his face as he looked at me. Deciding to humor me, he replied.

"Eddie. Eddie Blake."


End file.
